Love
by sandal unyu
Summary: "Hei,kenapa kamu menangis?"/"Hiks...aku enggak mau berpisah dari papa.../"terima kasih."/'Akhirnya aku menemukanmu.'/Sasusaku/Rated T


**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Pair : Sasusaku**

 **Warning : ooc,typo,gaje,dll**

.

.

.

" _Hiks...hiks..."_

 _Suara tangisan gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun berambut pink terdengar di taman yang sedang sepi. Gadis kecil itu duduk di bawah pohon sambil menyembunyikan wajah di balik kedua lututnya._

 _Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang berusia sama dengan gadis kecil itu melihat dan mendatangi gadis kecil tersebut._

 _"Hei,kenapa kamu menangis?"tanyanya sambil duduk di samping gadis kecil tersebut._

 _Si gadis kecil yang mendengar pertanyaan dari seseorang mengangkat kepalanya. Terlihat matanya memerah dan terdapat bekas air mata di pipinya._

 _"Hiks...aku enggak mau berpisah dari papa...HUAAAA."gadis kecil itu menangis dengan keras sambil memeluk anak laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya._

 _"Ehhh."_

 _Sedangkan anak laki-laki disebelahnya hanya terkejut dengan perlakuan gadis kecil yang baru di temuinya beberapa menit yang lalu._

 _"Sudah jangan menangis. Kenapa kamu harus pisah dari papamu?"kata anak laki-laki itu menenangkan gadis kecil yang sedang menangis di pelukannya sambil mengelus rambut pink gadis kecil tersebut._

 _"Hiks...orang tuaku berpisah dan...hiks...aku harus ikit mamaku pergi ke kota lain...hiks...aku enggak mau pisah dari papa...hiks..."kata gadis kecil itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya._

 _"Hah...sudah jangan menangis lagi."kata anak laki-laki tersebut sambil membersihkan wajah gadis kecil di depannya dengan sapu tangan miliknya._

 _"Hiks...terima kasih."kata gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum._

 _"Ok aku harus pergi. Ini sudah mau sore orang tuaku pasti mencariku. Kamu juga pulanglah. Bye."_

 _"Eh...sapu tanganmu."_

 _"Sudah ambil saja. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi_

.

.

.

"SAKURAAAAAA BANGUN MAU TIDUR SAMPAI KAPAN KAMU."kata seorang wanita berusia awal 40 tahun kepada anaknya.

"Ma bisa gak sih ngomongnya pelan."kata seorang gadis berambut pink yang diketahui bernama Sakura kepada mamanya.

"KAMU TAU INI JAM BERAPA. KAMU MAU TELAT SEKOLAH."

"AAAA SUDAH JAM DELAPAN. MAMA KENAPA GAK BANGUNIN AKU."kata Sakura menuju kamar mandi. Mamanya yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali membersihkan rumah kembali.

Setelah selesai mandi Sakura langsung memakai seragamnya dan memperbaiki penampilannya. Setelah selesai Sakura turun kebawah dan langsung berlari kencang pergi ke sekolah tanpa mengucapkan salam kepada ibunya.

Sakura berlari dengan cepat. ' _Huh mana jam pertama pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei lagi.'_

Setelah sampai di sekolah Sakura langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Berharap guru terseksi dan terkiller satu sekolah itu belum masuk ke kelasnya. Ketika Sakura berlari tiba-tiba Sakura menabrak punggung seorang pemuda. Sakura hampir jatuh jika tidak ada tangan yang memegang tubuhnya.

"Hei kalo jalan hati-hati."kata pemuda yang baru saja menabrak Sakura tadi dan sang pemuda tersebut melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

"Dasar cowok gak punya hati."kata Sakura lalu berlari menuju kelasnya kembali.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di kursi kantin dengan wajah di tekuk. Sakura sehabis membersihkan kamar mandi karena hukuman dari sensei terseksi di sekolah ini.

"Sakura."lamunan indah Sakura terganggu karena suara cempreng dari sahabat sejatinya Ino yang datang bersama Hinata dan Tenten.

"Kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu."tanya Tenten setelah mereka bertiga sampai di kursi yang diduduki Sakura di kantin dan bergabung bersama dengan Sakura.

"Hah, habis dihukum Orochimaru-sensei."kata Sakura yang masih cemberut.

"Hahaha."Ino dan Tenten tertawa keras. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah seperti teman-temannya.

Melihat teman-temannya bereaksi seperti itu Sakura hanya bisa menatap tajam sahabat jahat-kecuali Hinata-nya itu.

"Anu Sakura kenapa kamu dihukum."tanya Hinata yang menyadari adanya aura seram sahabat pinknya ini.

"Telat bangun."kata Sakura sewot.

"Eh...tau enggak, ada anak baru dikelasku yang ganteng banget."kata Ino dengan semangat.

"Iya dia ganteng banget. Namanya Sasuke."kata Tenten sambil memegang pipinya. Tenten dan Ino berada dikelas XI-2 sedangkan Hinata berada dikelas XI-3 dan Sakura berada dikelas XI-1.

"Jangan lupa bahwa kalian masih punya Sai dan Neji."kata Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa kan Ino mumpung mereka masih lomba Fisika."kata Tenten dan di balas dengan anggukan setuju dari Ino.

"Hah...oh iya Hinata, dimana Naruto? Padahal kalian seperti perangko dan surat."kata Sakura. Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya tersipu malu dengan muka memerah.

"Eh...anu...dia sedang ada latihan sepak bola untuk turnamen besok."kata Hinata.

Melihat Hinata seperti itu aku hanya tertawa geli. Temannya yang satu ini memang kalau soal Naruto pasti akan selalu begitu.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan pulang sekolah sendirian. Sakura sempat ditawarkan untuk pulang barsama Naruto dan Hinata. Akan tetapi demi menjaga keharmonisan(?)hubungan kedua temannya Sakura menolak.

Sakura berjalan sambil melihat sekitar. Tanpa sadar Sakura terjatuh karena tidak melihat batu yang ada didepannya.

"Aduh."

Sakura berusaha berdiri. Akan tetapi kakinya yang berdarah dan terasa nyeri membuat Sakura jatuh lagi. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang terulur untuk membantu Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dan berdiri.

"Terima kasih."kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Tetapi senyum Sakura hilang begitu menatap sesosok manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata Onix yang menolongnya.

"Kamu lagi."kata Sakura sambil menunjuk laki-laki yang sudah menolongnya tersebut.

"Hn."hanya kata-kata ambigu yang di ucapkan laki-laki tersebut dan menuntun Sakura.

"Eh apa yang kau lakukan."tanya Sakura yang kaget akan perlakuan laki-laki tersebut.

"Rumahmu dimana? Akan ku antar."

"T..tidak usah terima kasih."

"Cepat katakan saja."kata laki-laki tersebut sambil menatap Sakura tajam.

"Di perumahan melati block c nomor 3."kata Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya karena tatapan tajam laki-laki tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah Sakura. Dengan laki-laki tersebut memegang tangan Sakura. Setelah 5 menit berjalan mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah bercat merah yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Hm...terima kasih ya..."

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh kau Sasuke. Banyak anak-anak perempuan yang membicarakanmu tadi. Terima kasih Sasuke dan maaf aku sudah berpikiran buruk tentangmu. Tapi itu salahmu sendiri kau yang..."kata-kata Sakura terpotong saat jari telunjuk Sasuke tertempel di bibir pinknya.

"Aku pulang."kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis dan masih bisa dilihat oleh Sakura.

Wajah Sakura memerah melihat senyum tipis Sasuke yang menggoda. Sasuke yang berjalan hanya bergumam pelan.

 _'Akhirnya aku menemukanmu.'_

.

.

.

 _TBC_

 _Thanks yang udah baca. Maaf kalau gak semept lanjutin yang lama. Kalau bisa saya akan melanjutkan yang lain secepatnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca cerita saya._

 _._

.

.


End file.
